


Rainy Day, Sunny Day

by Sherrybill



Category: Filth (2013), Shame (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: 赛博朋克AU，世界观借鉴攻壳机动队（1995年押井守指导的电影版）以及瓦尔哈拉：赛博朋克酒保行动。依旧是白领Brandon和警官Bruce。HE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: Rihanna - Umbrella

1.

卡里（Cali）是个好地方，人人都这么说。  
“欢迎来到卡里，这里实现一切梦想。”  
Bruce把车停在酒吧的露天停车场（一片堆满垃圾的空地）里，对着那闪烁着的广告牌嘀咕了一句脏话，解开安全带下车。他踢了一脚轮胎，确定它没有被扎坏之后关上门，留着警灯在车顶旋转着闪烁。  
Robertson警官高调登场，只不过酒保似乎早就习惯了他这做派，只是象征性地说了句欢迎光临就继续为吧台前的客人调酒了。  
“晚上好。”吧台椅上坐着的客人倒是对警官格外感兴趣，他转过头看着Robertson警官，用指尖弹了手边的空杯子一下。“照常？”客人问，声音轻得几乎被淹没在电子爵士乐里，“我请。”  
“小子，”Bruce把手搭在Brandon的脖子上，露指射击手套的毛糙边缘蹭过他后颈上的四个小圆孔，“我在执勤。”  
“谢谢。”Brandon接过酒保推过来的杯子，抬头看向Bruce：“你也不是第一次执勤的时候违反条例了。”  
Bruce拧着眉毛，把手从Brandon脖子上拿下来。“今天不一样，”警官拿出自己的烟和打火机，“你没看见我在加班吗，为了我们的梦想。”  
“那个广告牌被修好了？”酒保擦着杯子插话：“真希望它能快点再坏掉。”  
“注意你的言辞，纳税人。”Bruce叼着烟把它点燃，后退一步坐在旁边的吧台椅上，用力把呛人的味道吸进去。“你们老板呢？”  
“明明你是最希望它坏了的那个人。老板出门买东西去了。”  
“警官还不能有点特权了吗，”Bruce看着Brandon的酒杯说，“而且它确实很影响我执勤，它太吵了。”  
“因为什么加班？”Brandon也拿出烟盒。  
“有一伙儿在沃省（Washington）制造了暴乱的小流氓朝着卡里来了。”Bruce的眉毛锁得更紧，他夹着烟在废钢做的烟灰缸上抖抖烟灰，漂起来的灰尘弄脏了錾刻在金属上的酒吧名字。  
“警察局收到了情报，他们的下一个目标就是新约克区（District of New York）。”Bruce说着抬起头，看着Brandon的脸。  
“明白我的意思了吗？最近你得小心点。”  
“他们干了什么。”Brandon放下酒杯，把烟送到嘴唇边问，语气像是在和Bruce讨论今天晚上邻居吃的沙拉。  
“一开始是街头闹事，就他妈连巡警也不会在意的那种。但是这种玩意儿总是让小年轻感兴趣，他们搞了个论坛，接着这屁事儿就变成了袭击政府网络。”  
Brandon沉默着，眨了眨眼睛示意Bruce继续。  
“他们入侵了一个沃省政府职员的电子脑，偷走了几份文件，大概算得上重要。”Bruce捏了下自己的鼻尖，舌头舔过干燥的嘴唇，哼了一声说道：“然后他们关停了当天的沃省地铁，搞出来些不小的动静。”  
“如果他们能入侵一个政府职员的电子脑，那不就是说他们能入侵几乎所有人的电子脑。”酒保再一次插话道。  
“说得没错，小妞。”Bruce把烟灭在那堆烟灰上，站起来捋一把垂下来的头发，低声咒骂着自己的防弹背心卡扣，然后把它收紧一点重新扣好。  
“怎么了，”Brandon微笑，拿起杯子抿了一口冰凉的威士忌，“健身卓有成效，你暂时没办法适应这么好的身材？”  
“滚蛋。”  
Bruce对于来自Brandon的这类揶揄向来有简单高效的回答。他直起身子，检查了一下腰上的快拔套，把露出来的白衬衫衣摆塞进裤子里。这套为了“让条子看着不他妈像有警棍的混混”（来自Bruce）的白衬衫黑裤子制服让Bruce看上去精神不少，而他本人每天都要唾弃它一次。  
Brandon倒是对警局采购部门的品味欣赏有加，难得地。尽管这份欣赏里掺了一点“Bruce专属加分”。  
那条裤子衬得Robertson警官的屁股很好看。  
而眼下，Brandon就在盯着那个因为执勤时运动量加大而不再过分紧绷着裤子的圆屁股。他目不转睛，像没听见Bruce骂的脏话一样轻声问道：“这周末？”  
“嗯，”Bruce用家乡话回答他*，“你他妈最好保证这回你楼下有足够的停车位。”  
“我会预约一个的。”Brandon笑起来。  
“告诉你们老板最近小心点，看见打扮可疑的小混混及时向警察报告。”Bruce点了点吧台满是划痕的表面，“他们身上都有一个一样的纹身，检查一下警报系统，那他妈可是个三级警报。”  
“好的长官。”酒保回答得飞快。  
“至于你，”Bruce低头看坐在一边格外安静的Brandon，“保护好你的小脑瓜。”  
“周末见。”Brandon眼睛甚至没离开那屁股。  
“妈的。”  
Bruce扣上自己的执勤头盔走出酒吧。  
“他被降职有多久了？”  
Brandon转过头问酒保。  
“一年？”酒保把雪克壶放回原位，“我本来以为他不用干这么久的巡警。”  
“他可没觉得自己是巡警。”Brandon对着杯子里自己变形的倒影说。  
“说实话，他做警司的时候没那么差劲……你们认识多久了？”  
Brandon愣了一下，拿着酒杯的手悬在半空。他缓慢地眨了下眼睛，似乎是在算时间。  
然后他抬头答道：“大概七个月。”

*这里用的就是Aye

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

天知道他们有多久没一起吃过饭了。  
通常这在上过床之后——这指的可不是几十分钟或者一个小时之后。床上的活动始终都是他们每次见面的重点，有时候是一整晚，有时候是从早上到下午。当然不全是做爱或者没完没了的口交，这部分只占全部时间表的一两行，剩下的项目则是“睡觉”以及“躺着玩手机”和“对着对方令人生厌的脸沉默”。  
他们的生活都算不上轻松，周末的消遣除了睡饱之后在酒吧喝两杯也只剩下“睡到饱”这一件可行的。不过这对于Brandon是七个月之前才开始的。在他遇见Bruce之前他的周末更多还是在猎艳-睡觉-猎艳的循环里度过。但机缘巧合，现在他已经习惯不再招妓的生活，更习惯频繁地用短信约Bruce来他家。  
要是Bruce知道他又把自己和妓女放在一起讨论大概他会被直接揍到床下面去，警官那根合金手臂可不是当装饰用的。  
Brandon庆幸他们还没共享过电子脑式的交流，不然Bruce此刻会把他的想法看得一清二楚，而他也会听到Bruce对他的唾弃。  
“你可真够恶心的。”  
Bruce对他说了很多次这话，而Brandon通常不会反驳。他只会盯着那个在他身边侧躺的警官，同时欣赏警官圆形的屁股。这就是Brandon依旧需要A片的原因，当忙碌的警官无法在工作日光临他的公寓时，他需要一点外力来催化自己对Bruce屁股的幻想。  
倒不是说为谁守贞，只是Brandon对性爱对象的偏好发生了变化，而他无法在线上妓院里招到一个真正的警察。  
AI服务倒是试过，Brandon把偷偷保存的照片和语音上传到网页上，然后去操那个和Bruce一模一样的程序。数据越多效果越真，客户指南这么说，如果你把他们线上商店里卖的压感模拟器放进伴侣的阴道或直肠，那程序会“几乎与模拟对象没有区别”。  
这他妈简直太变态了，Brandon最后只选了用照片和音频来生成付费程序，至于直肠的部分，他凭着印象调了几个参数。  
就算这样他都觉得自己是个世界上最恶心的变态。  
所以Bruce大概说得没错，Brandon有时候认真地觉得自己没办法反驳。  
“你在想什么。”  
Bruce转过身，随手把手机就着床单掖进枕头下面，揉了揉头发，看上去还是十分疲惫。  
“你监视我的脑子？”Brandon让视线滑向警官的脸。  
“不，你的电子脑信号乱得像我的厕所，”Bruce抬了抬眼皮，“被动检测，我他妈也关不上这个。”  
没错，警用芯片，比民用的更灵敏，显然政府并没有考虑过它会给自己的公职人员带来多大烦恼。  
“我在想吃什么。”Brandon轻松地撒了个谎，要是他骗过了Bruce的脑子，也许再过不久他就连测谎仪也能骗过去了。  
可Bruce还是那副懒散的模样，不好说他到底有没有看穿Brandon。  
“这是你家，随便。”Bruce翻个身趴在床上，“叫外卖也行，先说好我他妈不吃牛肉炒西兰花。”  
这周加班Bruce吃了不少中餐外卖，Brandon从酒保那里听说的。  
现在是午餐和晚餐之间的时间，Brandon决定叫个披萨。他从床上爬起来，晃悠着去了趟浴室，没一会儿就走了出来，精神得看着完全不像个在床上赖了十几个小时的人。他走到厨房找出外卖单，照着上面的电话拨过去。  
Bruce也在这个当口从卧室走了出来，和Brandon一样先钻进浴室，然后甩着手走出来开冰箱。  
Brandon也不知道该庆幸他上完厕所洗过手还是该再提醒他一次不要把手上的水到处甩。  
“再加两罐啤酒。当然，你可以检查我的生日。”  
Brandon眨眨眼，把驾照信息输入进订餐系统，听到订单完成的提示后挂断电话。  
“披萨？”Bruce难得地只是拿了瓶水喝起来。  
“对，”Brandon走出厨房，倚着门框看向Bruce的背影。警官比他们刚认识的时候瘦了不少，大概沃省事件确实让所有警察都很辛苦。Bruce的身材比例不算好，因为缺乏运动肉还有些松垮，看上去与普通的中年上班族没什么区别。但Brandon几乎可以数得清他身上有多少人造部位：右侧小臂，两个膝盖，整个代谢系统也被改造，而鉴于他那不怎么光彩的自杀未遂记录，大概喉软骨也有一块或者两块是义体。  
最后一项Brandon很难确定，他本人只有半块下颌骨和几颗牙经过义体化，因为缺乏经验他无法从掐住Bruce脖子制造窒息性高潮的时候判断薄薄的皮肤下哪块软骨是非生物的。  
总之和性爱机器人的手感不一样。  
再干几年警察，Brandon忍不住想，他也许就除了脑子就全都是人造的了。  
Brandon真心希望那一天别来，现在的Bruce一切都刚好，既不会在被掐住脖子时用自己的义体手臂反抗，又能在被后入时保持完美而持久的跪姿。  
至于下面的体验，Brandon终于想到他要抱怨什么了。AI的感觉完全不对，尽管他仔细调整了肛门和直肠的每一项数据。  
那完全不是Bruce的屁股。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

这顿饭Bruce吃得心不在焉，他一直在看手机，而从他的表情看让他这么着迷的东西不是色情录像而是工作文件。  
Brandon什么都没问，他不喜欢在自己仅有的闲暇时间里还要和别人讨论工作——哪怕是别人的工作。但他不能阻止Bruce加班，警察和普通的上班族不一样，他们面对突如其来的加班要求没有任何借口能推脱。Brandon打开了电视，在Bruce换姿势窝在沙发里的时候瞟了一眼那被短裤紧紧包着的屁股。连两瓣肉之间的缝隙都那么明显，Brandon偶尔还是会觉得不可思议，这看上去有点胖乎乎的家伙居然有个不松垮还颇有肉感的屁股。  
Bruce从自己屁股下面摸出Brandon没找到的遥控器，把新闻换成了其他正在播广告的台。人人都想逃避自己的工作，Brandon知趣地保持沉默，把最后一块披萨拿起来啃。  
“嘿，”Bruce把手里的最后一点脆边塞进嘴里，含混地说道，“你自觉点。”  
“你吃得够多了。”Brandon又咬了一大口，看着广告里的新型榨汁机说。  
Bruce低头看了眼盒子，发现Brandon说得是对的之后换了个角度为自己争取多吃一块披萨的权利：“你不是怕吃多了长肚子吗。”  
“今天情况特殊，”Brandon向后靠，脚踩着沙发整个人陷在沙发里，“我运动量很大。”  
Bruce对这句话的回应是把遥控器丢过去。  
当然，最后那块披萨还是完全落进了Brandon的肚子，他们没有分享食物的习惯，就连喝酒也没有共享过同一个杯子，除了他们第一次见面的时候。不过那就是另一件事了，想要理清楚来龙去脉还需要点时间和精力，也许改天Brandon会一个人坐着好好回忆一下那个令人哭笑不得的荒唐夜晚。  
Bruce没能如约待到晚上六点再走，又是临时加班，不出意外。他没有和Brandon说任何加班内容，不过这个人向来如此，闲得无聊的时候喜欢说一大堆自己有要事在身一秒都耽误不得的屁话唬人，真的忙得团团转的时候嘴反而闭得比谁都紧。  
“下周末？”Brandon看着他穿衣服问。  
Bruce在背心外面套上紫色条纹的黑衬衫:“我还没出你家门你就迫不及待了？”  
Brandon拿着杂志眨了眨眼睛：“只是想把时间确定好。”  
“我不确定。”Bruce扣好腰带，拿下衣架上的西装外套，“你也看见了，我最近需要一直加班，谁他妈知道下星期情况会变好还是比现在还差。”  
“我以为你只是巡警，巡警都按排班表上班。”  
“现在的警局局长知道我原先是警探，”Bruce冷哼一声，“他让我帮另外几个老东西一起调查这件事。”  
“复职有希望了？”  
“小子，这不是你该管的事情。”  
“我的意思是如果你很忙，我也可以去你家等你。”  
Brandon用轻浮的语调压低声音这么说。沙发的另一头空了后他刚好可以半躺在沙发上欣赏Bruce把衣服一件一件套上的过程。  
Bruce拎起大衣折了一下搭在手臂上，头也不回地对着门说道：“我以为你有洁癖。”  
“我会在你的衣柜里发现什么，丝袜和胸衣？”Brandon拿起自己的啤酒喝了一口，问道。  
Bruce骂了句脏话拉开门走出去。  
Brandon起身，把两罐没喝完的啤酒摞在一起拿进厨房，然后毫不意外地在往水槽里倒啤酒时发现了Bruce丢在易拉罐里的烟头。  
Brandon拧开水龙头，直接把那软趴趴的脏东西冲进下水道。堵了就叫人来修，和混蛋待久了染上混蛋作风是正常的，他把易拉罐扔进垃圾桶的时候这么安慰自己。  
他也没能清闲地在沙发上度过一晚，很快Bruce的遭遇就落在了他头上。上司发来的邮件措辞还算温和，但跟在句尾的那个ASAP*还是提醒着他最好赶快把屁股挪到电脑前的椅子上去。  
月末总是如此，Brandon有些后悔把自己那罐啤酒倒掉了，它本来还能再发挥点分散注意力的作用。  
秋天的日落总是来得很快，等Brandon得空从文件里抽出自己的注意力时窗外已经变成了一片五颜六色的样子。一条街外那家中餐馆楼顶的广告牌标语换成了今天他在电视上看到的榨汁机的，而另一栋办公楼的外墙上还在循环放着卡里的宣传广告。  
欢迎来到卡里，这里实现Brandon以外所有人的梦想。  
别这么愤世嫉俗，他努力让自己被加班弄烂的心情变好点。Brandon最后检查了一遍报表，确定没问题后上线回传给了上司，补充上几句说明后再安静地把电子脑与电脑系统的连接断开。  
来点夜宵？他这么想着，却掏出手机给Bruce发了短信。  
“我点了夜宵外卖。”他调出键盘开始对警官撒谎，Bruce不喜欢接语音邮件。  
警官的回复来得比他想象得快：“吃什么”  
没有标点，也没有脏话，更没有叫他滚。  
Brandon认真地按下那三个词：“牛肉炒西兰花。”  
“滚他妈的蛋”  
Brandon把手机丢到桌子上，看着窗外越来越热闹的夜景笑起来。  
欢迎来到卡里，这里实现Brandon和Bruce以外所有人的梦想。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *As Soon As Possible


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I knew I was there when I read the sign  
“Welcome to La Yuma”  
I knew it was him when he hugged from behind  
It gets me every time  
He's put in work, but it's in the streets  
He said, "girl, can you ride?"

La Yuma下午时没什么生意，这对Bruce来说是件好事，这样他能轻松抓住那个神出鬼没的女人找她拷贝店门口的监控录像。  
“我这里有好几个月的备份，你要从什么时候的开始拷贝？”  
Bruce在狭窄的走廊里转了一圈，摸着挂在墙上的彩灯走向她的办公室。“这个月开始的，如果需要别的我会再来找你。”他说，哼着不成调的歌，堵在门口看着酒吧老板授权上传闭路电视录像。  
“这是什么歌，我觉得有点耳熟。”酒吧老板拿起大得吓人的马克杯喝水，口齿不清地问。  
“我也不知道，”Bruce实话实说，“可能是听谁唱过，这调子挺好听的。”  
女老板咽下水，拨弄两下自己的短发又自顾自地说道：“说到这个，那个唱歌很好听的金发女孩准备换个酒吧唱了。”  
“真可惜，”Bruce眼睛盯着屏幕说，“我还以为她是你女朋友。”  
她活动了一下肩膀，拧得自己的金属义肢发出轻微的响声：“哈，我要是有那个运气就好了……上传完成，还有什么需要我做的吗，Bruce？”  
“不用了。”Bruce把手从门框上拿下来，“你是最后一个需要向警察局备份记录的人，今天我的工作到此为止。”  
说是这么说，警局那帮老东西其实还等着他回去讨论案情，但他今天不想继续，无休止的加班让他头疼，甚至有旧病复发的势头。Bruce给自己点燃一支烟，跟着比他还高的女老板穿过走廊回到酒吧前厅，然后坐在舞台旁边的座位上。“贵宾区，”酒吧老板坐在他对面，“不点一杯可说不过去，Bruce。”  
Bruce抬手看了一眼表，五点二十五，而且待办事项一栏空着。  
“再等五分钟。”他只是想省去写关于工作时间喝酒的检讨的麻烦。  
“Sissy今天来彩排，明天就是她最后一次在这儿演出，你打算来听吗？”  
“Sissy？”Bruce夹着烟看放在桌子上的酒水单，“那个金发妞？说实话我没见过她几次。”  
“那是你来得不够巧，几个月前她就不是一直在La Yuma驻唱了。”  
Bruce笑起来：“听上去你给的待遇太差劲了。”  
“只是她值得更好的。”女老板耸肩。  
“La Yuma到底是什么意思。”Bruce换了个话题，他并不关心一个唱歌的女人会去哪儿，这对他来说只是个喝酒的地方。只是喝酒，甚至想找女人都不能在这儿——这鬼地方隔三岔五泛着宠物沐浴露的味道——La Yuma未解之谜之一，地下室里到底有什么东西。  
三头犬？Bruce盯着酒吧老板的褪色义肢进行了一下弗兰肯斯坦式的想象，觉得那还有点酷。  
所以说只有饥不择食的性变态才会在这种地方找女人，说不定宠物沐浴露的味道还能让他兴奋。  
“你没看过3:10 to Yuma*？”  
“老天，”Bruce抬起夹着烟的手，“我又不是美国人。”  
“哈，我怎么能忘了这回事，你的口音都带着苏格兰威士忌的味道。”酒吧老板笑起来，叫正在擦杯子的酒保端两杯威士忌过来。“Yuma是古巴人称呼美国的方式之一。”  
“第一次听说。”Bruce接过杯子。  
“Brandon昨天来的时候还提起你。”  
Bruce有点不知道该怎么接这句话，天杀的为什么所有人都默认他和Sullivan是一对儿。Brandon，Brandon，Brandon，所有人对他说起这个名字时都一通挤眉弄眼，生怕他读不懂话里的下流暗示一样。  
是，我们是操过，然后呢。  
“然后呢？”Bruce灭掉烟头，瞥了一眼消防门。他第一次遇见Sullivan就是在La Yuma，当时Sullivan正把一个泡芙（PUFF）按在那扇暗红色的门上调情，那个场景现在还能让Bruce笑出来。  
“然后？他说你最近挺忙的。”  
“确实，你早点出现我也不用忙着往这儿跑这么多次。”  
“我在买装修材料，消防门旁边那个柜子前段时间被一个泡芙弄坏了。”  
Bruce挑眉：“我还以为那件事之后你禁止泡芙入内了？”  
“那只是意外，La Yuma不会因为这个把所有泡芙拦在外面，有时候她们也只是想喝杯酒。”酒吧老板也点燃一支烟，夹着它摸摸眉毛，又说道：“而且我不歧视性工作者。”  
“半个月一次数据清理，她们的记性可不太好。”Bruce端起酒杯看着她。  
“我们现在有身份验证系统，只有通过电子脑稳定性测试的泡芙才能进来。听上去你对她们有偏见，Bruce。”  
Bruce心不在焉地反问了句是吗，满脑子都是他把那个红头发泡芙从Sullivan身上扯下来时Sullivan脸上的表情。  
“是，警官，面对你我可不能撒谎。”  
Bruce扭过头，盯着那扇暗红色的门，旁边的柜子果然是坏了，之前放上面的挂钟也碎了一块玻璃，秒针一颤一颤地转动。  
舞台上面的淡黄灯光晃得他睁不开眼睛，于是他低了点头，顺便再给自己点一支烟。  
“事实上，我对一帮卖屁股的机器实在没什么兴趣。”  
当时Sullivan抿紧嘴唇，眼睛也是这么眯着。  
Bruce总算是知道为什么了，他们真该把这灯的功率改小点。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *一部1957年的老电影，古巴人给美国起的La Yuma的外号由此而来。Yuma是Arizona的一个镇。


End file.
